WATCHDOGS X AKAME GA KIRU
by Itzjcplayzs Grey Hat
Summary: what if Aiden Pearce was transported in akame ga kiru universe Note: I already know watch dogs is already 5 yr old game but the rumors already hype that is coming so I made this take it easy im just a new fanfic author
1. Noticed Before Reading

\- /\\_ *-*-* Before Reading (intermissions)

Note: i don't own Watch Dogs and Akame Ga kill

"please im begging you :p take it easy im just a new fanfic author"

And i already know the "watch dogs" franchise is already "5 years old"

And the "Confirmed Rumors" got me Excited that the game will be taking place at "LONDON" who doesn't love London? (Assassin's Creed: Syndicate was there boi! •O•)

And This "Fanfic" Idea was on my Dream last night "May 15,2019"

welp... thanks to my "DREAM" half of the idea is going to be use here I GUESS? (because i forget the other scene and ideas in my dream but ill try to remember it) "I will try to make the **_fight scene's _**accurate as possible"

And finally Leave your comments , idea, criticism (please not to harsh im new),Plot hole, should remove or add

-And start reading thank You! (Intermission end...*Logout*)

\--


	2. Episode 1

Note: I don't own akame Ga kill or Watch dogs

\--

Aiden Pearce P.O.V. /\\_

Aiden Pearce:(After what happened in "Chicago", Blume and other Lucky Quinn affiliate has been gunning down on me, since i mananged to hack the whole city infrastructure and killed lot of a high ranking criminals and mobsters that has something to do with my niece death somehow... all the things to left to do is to erase my remaining family information into the ctos server)

-Time skip 0-0-0

Aiden Pearce: (i managed to sneak in to the Ctos building with some knocked out guards, and Now let's get this started i uploaded a "**_Remote Trojan Virus_**" to a unsecured free "Wifi" that has connected to the server somehow... *The hacking attack aiden pearce use is called **"PIVOTING"*** now i have controll on the ctos computer , so now let's upload the "**Back Door Virus**")

-*ping* upload complete

Aiden Pearce:(Im going to delete my family information now)

Ctos computer : Are You Sure to access the server Y/N

Aiden Pearce:(I type the y in the computer to Access the server and search my sister and Jack's information in the server)

Ctos computer- *ping*

Aiden Pearce:(i found the information that i wanted to delete)

Ctos Computer- Are You Sure to delete this information in the CtoSserver123_?__"_

Y/N

aiden press y again*

Ctos Computer- Are you sure to delete this? it can't be undone. Y/N

aiden press y again*

Ctos Computer- Deleting this 2 picked information on CtoSserver123 _"_

Aiden Pearce-(While i was deleting something i noticed a ***_BAT file_**_*_ in the server and the file was named isekai**_.bat_**_)_

Aiden Pearce:(That's weird ...what the? the screen was glitching)

A high loud pitch of a "Binaural Beat"*

Aiden Pearce: Damn it fucking hurts! *aiden shouted*

Aiden Pearce losses his conscience and fell to the ground similar what happend on ***Digital Trips***

**_-Unknown time ???_**

**_-Unknown Location ???_**

???: hey kid wake up!

Aiden Pearce: Ow my head... w...here am i *panting* .. am in prison or hospital?

???: No you foolish kid Your here when you lost conscience in the tree

Aiden Pearce: In the tree?, i thought i was on **_Ctos Building_**_?_

_??: Ctos Building?, what the hell are you talking about?_

_(_**Aiden Pearce opened his eyes his saw large trees everywhere**)

Aiden Pearce: what the.. how did i get here.

???: I dunno i just found you here kid.

Aiden Pearce: You found me here?

???: Yes absolutely. can you still remember half of the things before you got here

Aiden Pearce: I was hac- (Aiden Pearce remember that the old man doesn't know he's the vigilante "FOX") i mean i was cleaning the area of computer in the ctos and-

The man cut Aiden pearce on his unfinishe sentence*

???: Ctos what the are you talking about?

Aiden Pearce: i thought all the people already knew about **_"Ctos"_** or **_"_****_Central Operating System" _**since they already run the entire population with that system.

???: Kid... i don't know what are you mubling about ctos but it doesn't exist

Aiden Pearce: What? ...(Aiden was very confused than normal, so he ask the man another question if he's still doesn't know about CTOS) So what about smartphones?

???: Smartphones?

Aiden Pearce: Yea this.( Aiden Pearce show's he's smartphone to old man)

???: I don't have an imperial arm kid because im not warrior

(Aiden pearce confused because the guy said his smartphones is a imperial arm)

Aiden Pearce: Excuse me what's an Imperial arm?

???: You don't.. but you have an Imperial arm

(Aiden pearce was very confused)

???: (the man *sighs*) i never thought some people have an amnesia and talk about things that don't even exist

???: You know what get in the horse carraige, i'll tell half of the things you forgoted and since were already late going to **_"Imperial Capital"_** because of you. and maybe your destination is there before you got an amnesia then your craziness because this roads leads to the **_"Imperial Capital"_**

Aiden Pearce: Okay and thank you i guess...

(Aiden Pearce hop into the horse carriage)

Aiden Pearce:(This transportation is very old and medieval type)

???(F): Hey Daddy did that kid wake up already

???: Well yea... the kid wake up with some amnesia and craziness

Aiden Pearce: Uhm sir why did you keep calling me a kid besides im kidda old you know?

???: You like a **19yr** old to me.

Aiden Pearce:**_ 19yr old_**_?_

???: Don't tell me you also forgot your age *sigh* here's a mirror.

Aiden Pearce: uhm... thank you.

(Aiden Pearce look at the mirror)

Aiden Pearce: what the..?(Aiden was soo confused, because he should be old after all this years... but he became so young)

???:Notice something you remember kid?

Aiden Pearce: Um no sir

???: Great so we called start the late introductions. You first

Aiden Pearce: My name is aiden Pearce

Henry: my name is Henry and this girl is my daughter her name is-

Henry was cut off of his half finish sentence by his daughter*

Layla: Hi my name is Layla and Im 17 yr old

Henry: Well for 17yr old you act like a 10yr old

Layla: Dad!

Henry:Well aiden you ask what imperial arms right because you forgot right?

Aiden Pearce:Yea

Henry: I don't know to much because of **_"Reasons"_** but i'll fill you in

Henry told aiden what is an imperial arm

\--Scene End_ (to be continued)

sorry i have to end this chapter early because of reasons

but don't you worry ill be still uploading chapter

and i might have made some akame ga kill plot mistake please correct me but not harsh


	3. Notice Again : p

This story is going to be re-write after a few chapters later... to meet everyone expectations i guess


	4. Episode 2

Note : i dont own Watch dogs or Akame Ga kill

**_Aiden Pearce P.O.V /\\__**

**_Area Imperial Capital_** **_Time (Am)_****7:50**

Henry: Hey Aiden We're here!

Aiden: wha.. what?*yawn*

Henry: We're here in the Capital!

Aiden: Wow... (You don't see this everyday in Chicago)hmm...

(Aiden Glances in the street)

Aiden: This place is kinda lively don't you think?

Henry: Yep...*sweatdrops nervously*

(Aiden noticed Henry Unease feeling)

Aiden: Mister Is there something that makes you feel unease?

Henry: Yea Well... it might look like a nice city, but this city is known for having a lot **Controversy and Rumors** about their Surrounding's.

Aiden: Like what?

Henry: Let's just say *sigh* Corruption.

Aiden: oh...(Just like Chicago... where Black Viceroy and Chicago South Club run their business)

Henry: Enough for the rumors for now, Where here to sell Ore's to our buyer and were a little bit late.

Aiden: Alright.

\- Time Skip 8:10(Am)

(They arrived in the merchant shop in the front door)

Henry: Layla Wake up and help me Move our ore's to our Buyer.

Layla*yawn* alright dad... just give me five minutes to fix my things

Henry: Hurry you know were kinda late!

Layla: Alright Alright sheshh.

Aiden: Wow i did not know your daughter was a heavy sleeper

Henry: Yeah i know And Aiden

Aiden: Yes Mister Henry?

Henry: Can you help me and my daughter carry this ore to our buyer?

Aiden: Well you found me in the woods and gave me a free ride to the capital, I couldn't see why not.

Henry: Thank you,

\- Henry and Aiden along with layla carried a box of ore the merchant buyer

??: Henry!

Henry: Kahei!

(hug greetings : p)

Henry: Alright kids drop the ore's to that table

(Aiden and Layla drop the box of ore's in the merchant table)

(The merchant name Kahei examined the ore's)

Kahei: hmm a fine quality find you got there you don't always find this often

Henry: Yep

Kahei: A little question would you mind i ask?

Hebry: Okay so what question would you like to ask then?

Kahei: Why are you 33 mins late? (he pointed on the clock)

Henry: Let's say i found this kid in the woods with amnesia (pointed to Aiden)

Kahei: In the Woods with Amnesia!

Henry: Yea...

Kahei: Well he's lucky that he did not face any bandits

Henry: Yea lucky kid i guess ...

Kahei: So let's change the topic what about tha-

(A group of tough people kick the front door open)

badguy1: Hey old man where's the money that you promised to our boss!

Kahei: Hey what's the big deal i thought the Deadline is still 3 days far(Kahei rebutted)

badguy2: Well our boss wants you to pay now!

Kahei: Well tell you're boss that i don't have the money yet!

badguy3: You like or not if you don't pay you have to give up your shop!

Kahei: What if i don't want to give my shop up?

badguy3: Then we have to teach you a fucking lesson that you don't mess with our boss!

Aiden:(Shit i need to do something!,Aiden Prepared his Collapsible Baton)

FIGHT SCENE-

**Badguy3 was about to throw a right haymaker punch but Aiden directly intercepted his haymaker punch with a grapple in his wrist and a strike with his Collapsible Baton to the badguy3 arm and head , making the bad guy lost balance then Aiden Strike his baton to the badguy3 knee making the bad guy fall to his knee then Aiden strike to his again making the badguy3 knockout**

Badguy1:what the..fuck*shock faced*

Badguy2: You fucker your going to pay for our comrade!

Henry,Layla,Kahei was suprised to see Aiden do that

(Aiden response with only a silent and pulling his iconic vigilante mask)

**Badguy2 was about to pull his handgun using his left hand but for Aiden it was the dumb thing to do , Aiden directly hit his left arm with a baton making the badguy2 back off with pain then Aiden hit the badguy 2 head for a several making him unconscious**

(The last Bad guy was shock that what Aiden did, but for Aiden he uses this as an advantage to throw the guy out to the shop)

**Aiden Grapple his arm and Managed to get to his back, Aiden push kick him in his****back making the guy Hit the window and breaking it , Making the guy fall outside in the shop**

badguy1 : aw! fucking hell, now you're going to fucking die

(Aiden responded by going outside and prepared using his **Krav**** Maga Fighting Stance** with his Baton)

(Everyone in the street was looking to Aiden to his an unorthodox fighting style)

(And Caught someone attention especially the yellow blonde girl)

**The last bad guy was going for a big wide haymaker punch but for Aiden he just ducked the punch side stepped and goes to his back again and rear naked choke him to ****sleep making him to fell to ground**

(Aiden looked directly to Kahei eyes)

Aiden: *huff* *pant* damn lemme guess loan sharks?

Kahei: Yea um... thank you kid

Aiden: No beggie i think you should really reports this to any authority.

Kahei: No kid that going to make things worst...

Aiden: Why?

(Kahei came closer to Aiden ears)

Kahei: The Knights here where being bribe by them i think you should escaped

now

Henry: He's right kid take this money and run

Aiden: But-

Henry: Don't you worry we see each other again someday

Kahei:Go here kid in the back door hurry before the imperial knights arrived

Layla:Good luck Aiden

Aiden: Alright (Aiden nods and grab the money and runs to the back door)

-The Imperial Knight arrived shortly after

Knight1: We reported a fight was happening here

The Knights saw 3 people knocked down to ground

Knight2: Do you know who did this?

Kahei: Let's say a Teenager who has his mask on *sweatdrops*

Knight2: Did you where did he go?

Henry:Sorry sir we don't what happened after that because were knock down by those guys(pointed at unconscious 3 badguys)

Knight2: So you don't where he go?

Henry: Yes Sir

Knight2: Damn!

Knight1: Dude chill it must be **Night Raid** who did this.

Knight2: Well i hope your right ,

Without evidence let's call it a day

\--To be continued

suggest , comment


	5. notice last very important

Well im typing stories on android and it quite laggy to upload because of lot issues

some times the chapter would be cut in half or weird shit sometimes so sorry if you seen a plot hole or Miss lines


	6. Episode 3

Note : i do not own Watch dogs or Akame ga kill/kiru

Aiden Pearce P.O.V

Aiden:( I managed to get away in the area where i cause a commotion)

Aiden: *huff* *pant* (Damn...)

-stomach grumbling-

(Oh i forgot!! i did not have a breakfast yet... i should really find An area where i can eat food)

\- Time skip 8:30 (am)

Aiden:( Found it i should really go in, damn im hungry as hell)

(Aiden looks at menu)

Aiden:( I should take that one because it's more cheaper than the other)

Aiden: Excuse me?

Waiter: Yes? what do you want to order young man?

Aiden: One daily Special Offer plate please?

Waiter: Coming right up!

(The waiter handed Pearce Food)

Waiter: That will 15 coin's

(Aiden hands over 15 coins to the Waiter)

Waiter: Have a nice meal and Day

(Aiden Nods and proceed to eat his food)

While pearce was Eating a Blonde Lady sat near Aiden

?: Hi hotshot~

Aiden did not mine lady who was sitting near him because of her oufit, so he thought it's just one of those god damn hookers

?: So very silent i like it ~

Aiden:...

?: I saw you fighting those thug.

Aiden: Shut the hell up or you'll regret it

?: Aw don't be mad im just trying to cheer you up

Aiden: Then if your trying then, leave me be

?: Leave you why hot shot? i know that your new here ~

Aiden: What how did you-?

?: Nobody wears that kind of clothing if you're from here you know

(Aiden was kinda irritated)

Aiden: So what do you want?

?: Oh nothing , just im here to help you

Aiden: Why help me?

?: Because there already placing a wanted poster everywhere on you but it's not really accurate

Aiden: Ok

?: And lastly those thugs you beat up was connected on Imperial Army

Aiden: What?

?: Yep they were connected to corrupt capital ~

Aiden: Damn...

?: Don't you worry im here to get you out in the capital and give you place to sleep

Aiden: Sound kindda fishy?

?: Oh please if i already want to betray you i already done it while i saw you going here

Aiden: Alright thank you i guess...

?: Oh yeah introduction first, My name Leone how about you?

Aiden: Aiden... Aiden Pearce

Leone: So Pearce do you want to come to my place outside in the capital?

Aiden: I don't anywhere to go besides inn... Yes

Leone: Alright let's go

Aiden: Wait up!(damn she's so excited that I'll be sleeping on her place i don't know why?)

-Time skip ~ 9:35 am

Aiden and Leone managed to get to **Night Raid **hideout without getting any unlucky situation's

Leone: Here we are Aiden!

Aiden: Wow its nice i guess

Leone: Hey everyone we're back!!

A girl with a Black hair approach Leone

?: Oh hey leone (The girl glanced at Aiden)

?: Who's that boy?

Leone: He's name is Aiden, Oh Aiden her name is Akame

Aiden: Oh hello...

Akame: Hi..., so Leone what is he doing here?

Leone: Oh he's here to Join

Aiden: Join!!! what!! you said only a place to sleep!!!

Leone: Well there might be a change of plan ha..ha...ha *Sweatdrops*

Aiden: So what kind of thing that you bring me here to join?

Leone: Night Raid i guess

sweatdrops*

Aiden: Night Raid?

Leone: Yeah Were the Best of the best Assassin's in The Revolutionary Army Pick to Recon and Assassinated High Value Targets Within Imperial Capital

Aiden: Wha...why would be i joining your Assassin's Team (Aiden Quietly Ready his baton)

Leone: becau-

Akame: Because the Imperial is so corrupt, That they don't even care about their own citizen anymore

Leone: Yea like she said, Remember that time when you beat those thugs up?

Aiden: I know they're bribing the Authority to keep quiet about their **crimes**.

Leone: Well that prove the Imperial is corrupt, Now would you join?

Aiden:...Let me think about it for a while.

Leone: If you don't join we might kill you really

Aiden: I like to see you try *smirk*.

( Aiden Said in a calm persona)

Leone: So cocky~

Aiden: Shut up

A Pink girl barge in the room looking for Leone

??: Leone!! the boss is going to be here any minute you shoul- , Who's that boy?

(Said the girl with pink hair)

Leone: His Aiden he's going to join us

Aiden: I did not said i would join yet...

?: Ha! you join our team? more likely your just going to create lot of problems here newbie.

Aiden: Oh really how would you know?

(Aiden was quite irritated already)

?: You can't even keep up with me in a real battle because im a "**Genuis Sniper**" hahahaha

Aiden: More like a fucking aimbot... (Aiden grumbled)

?: What?? did you say?

Aiden: Nothing this not concerned you

?: Oh really!!! Newbie like you should be teach a lesson!!! *she grabs her big ass sniper tegu*

**Aiden took a sidestepp and put his Handgun or Px4 to be pricised to the pink girls head and readied to execute her if she make an another hostile move**

?: What the hell?

Aiden: Try to shoot me next time or you'll end up dead.

Leone: Guys Guys!! you should stop fighting!!

?: hmpf... you're lucky (she drops her weapon and walks away in the room)

Aiden: What a rude bitch...

Leone: Anyway Aiden her name is Mine

Aiden: Then Mine was rude as hell

Leone: Cheer up Aid, she's like to everyone

Aiden: ...

Leone: So is those Weapon?? A tegu??

Aiden: You mean My Px4(handgun) and Asp Collapsible baton?? (Police Issue Cqc Weapon)

Leone: Yeah? Is it a tegu?

Aiden: No it's not a tegu it's just a normal kinda advance weapon really.

Leone: Ohhhhhh , oh yeah i forgot to show you around our base

Aiden: I did not join yet

Leone: Well still you have no choice join or get killed

Aiden:...*sigh*

Leone: Oh! Akame your still there

Akame: Yea you though i was gone when those two started a commotion?

Leone: Yep

Akame: Nope i saw Aiden put that gun on Mines head, And Your fighting style was quite good...

Aiden: Thank you

Akame: So Can i ask a question?

Aiden: You can, What question would be it?

Akame: Where you an Assassin before?

Aiden: What make's you think that i was an Assassin before?

Akame: We'll you're fighting style kinda reflected that you have killed people before.

Aiden: Yes i have

Akame: So we're you an assassin before?

Aiden: No

Akame: So what we're you like before?

Aiden: Sorry Akame I can't tell you yet ( I don't if you even believe in my story that i was in another world being a **Vigilante**)

Akame: Why?? Are you hiding something??

Aiden: There will be an another time that i will you about my past , But for sure im not your enemy and im not an ex-assassin.

Akame:...Okay I'll wait for you tell when time comes

Aiden: Im gratefull

Akame: But that's make you suspicious considering you did not tell your past to us, But for now i'll be going

Leone: Hunting Again Akame?

Akame: Yea

(Akame walks out in the door)

Aiden:...

Leone: You know Akame once live in a wild

Aiden: What?? She lives at the Wild before??

Leone: Yep that's why she's used at hunting , Now let's go outside

After Leone open the we saw a woman with a short white hair

?: Leone your back already and who's the boy?

Leone: His name is Aiden, Aiden Pearce

?: Well Aiden Welcome to the Night Raid

Aiden: I haven't Join Yet

\--To continued


End file.
